


Even Soldiers Gotta Relax

by orphan_account



Category: Call of Duty, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare - Fandom
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, FWP, Fluff without Plot, Hot Chocolate, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Terminus, Romantic Friendship, Snow, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cormack's tragic death, Sentinel Task Force needs a new leader. Who better than Gideon to take up the mantle of leadership? As Gideon soon finds out, being in charge of a multinational unit takes work. A lot of it. Can Asha and Amanda convince Gideon to take a break, at least for a little while?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Soldiers Gotta Relax

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after Mitchell finally gets rid of Irons. Post-Terminus.
> 
> Dedicated to lifelessemotion on Tumblr, as a thanks for all the Gideon smut she had written for me! Amanda is her OC, Asha is mine.

“Gideon! Gideon, holy shit. Look at all of this!”

Asha burst into Gideon's office with Amanda following closely behind, causing Gideon to nearly jump from his seat. He caught himself and sat back down in his chair. _Geez_ , Gideon thought, _do they really need to be so loud?_ After snatching a datapad up from the floor, Gideon glanced up and gave the two girls a quick once-over. They were covered nearly head to toe in snow. Gideon momentarily wondered if they left a trail of melted snow up to his door. The maintenance crew would be so pissed.

Asha grinned like an idiot and began to shake the snow off of her like a dog. Amanda shrieked with laughter and held up her arms to protect her face as she was pelted with even more snow.

“Whoa whoa whoa, not on my data!” Gideon cried out as he tried but ultimately failed to save his work from being ruined. _Damn it._

Amanda giggled and brushed the snow off of the front of her jacket. “Sorry, Gideon. We're just so happy it finally started to snow. We've been waiting for weeks.”

“Yeah, Gideon,” Asha drawled, “There's _snow_ reason to panic. It's just a bit of snow.”

“Fucking hell.” Gideon chuckled and tossed a crumpled up piece of paper at Asha. Expertly dodging it, she plopped down on the corner of his desk and turned to face him. “You coming outside or what? Can't stay holed up in here forever.”

“I bet I could if I tried really hard.”

Amanda leaned next to Asha on the desk. “C'mon, Gideon. You need to get some fresh air.”

“Nah, I don't do good in the cold.” He leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head and his feet on his desk, trying to relax and ignore the two women in front of him.

Asha took one of Gideon's hands and slowly placed it on the desk, smiling sensually at him. He raised his eyebrow at her. “Gideon,” she purred, “I'll give you a _snowjob_ later, if you go outside with us.”

He frowned. “You won't if you keep it up with those puns.”

“You're _snowovereacting_.”

Exasperated, Gideon sighed and threw his hands in the air. “Fine, fine! I'll go outside if, and only if, you promise to stop with the terrible snow puns. Deal?”

Asha grinned triumphantly. “Deal!”

Amanda jumped up excitedly. “Let's go!”

Gideon reluctantly stood up and shrugged into the black jacket hanging on the edge of his chair. After he zipped it up all the way to his neck, Amanda tossed him his beanie, which he promptly put on his head. She didn't want his ears to get frostbite.

Asha scrunched up her nose at him. “You ever going to wash that filthy thing?” She tugged lightly at the beanie on his head.

Gideon looked surprised and a bit offended. “It's my good luck beanie,” he said defensively.

“It's disgusting.” Amanda replied.

“If it's so disgusting, why don't you wash it?” Gideon sneered.

She placed her hands on her hips. “Because that's not my job.”

Asha stepped in between her two quarreling lovers and held out her hands. “Whoa, chill out, brohans. Now's the time for playing, not arguing.”

Amanda pouted. “Fine. Let's go before I throw Gideon into a pile of snow.”

Gideon laughed and gestured toward the door sarcastically. “Lead the way, ladies.”

Amanda took the lead, winding them through a maze of twisting hallways until they finally made it out onto the courtyard. Amanda and Asha immediately ran outside to greet the cold, while Gideon lagged behind, much less enthusiastic than they were. He really didn't like the cold.

Finally convincing himself that their idea was a good idea, Gideon stepped out into the snow covered courtyard. He hugged himself for warmth. “Fucking hell...” he murmured. It was too damn cold.

He stood at the edge of the courtyard and watched as Amanda threw a snowball the size of a basketball at Asha, knocking her completely over. He was about to run over to help her if she was hurt, but she stood right up and laughed it off. He shook his head and chuckled. They were best friends, that was certain.

It was then that Gideon realized, now that he was not doing paperwork, he had time to think. And thinking usually led him to worrying about their current situation.

It'd been five months since Atlas launched a full out attack on America, starting off a chain reaction that would eventually lead to its own downfall. Manticore had filled the streets of major American cities for weeks after the initial attacks, but thanks to the persistence of the UN's top scientists, they were able to create a counter to the virus' affects. Administering the counter to the civilians would be easy; the hard part would be rebuilding the damage all of the fighting caused.

All of the damage that was caused due to the arrogance of one man. Irons. Gideon blew out a puff of air in frustration, watching it suspend in the cold air before him. He was just thankful they had got the chance to kill the bastard for everything he had done.

But enough about Irons. Now was the time to rebuild, not to wallow in the past. And rebuilding required a leader, one the Sentinel Task Force didn't have after Cormack's death. So it fell upon Gideon to take up the mantle of leadership. Not his ideal choice, but there was no one better suited for the job.

A squeal of joy snapped Gideon out of his thoughts. He watched as Asha and Amanda frolicked happily through the snow. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought it was their first time ever seeing it. Gideon stood with his arms crossed, a small smile playing on his lips, more content with relaxing and observing than participating.

“Hey, Gideon,” a voice called from behind him. He turned to greet Mitchell, whom sauntered up to him and handed him a datapad. When Gideon raised an eyebrow, Mitchell answered, “Reports on the progress of clearing out the Manticore from New York City. Thought you'd like to know it's going well, so far.”

“A piece of good news. Rare.” He scrolled quickly through the words on the screen, scanning the reports for basic information.

Mitchell rubbed his hands together and blew on them to warm them up. “Yeah, at this rate we could have civilians moving back in by the end of this month, weather permitting.”

Gideon glared at the clouds above them. “This snow storm'll pass right over us in no time. It'll last a few days, tops.”

“Hope you're right.”

“When am I ever wrong?”

His conversation was cut short by the sound of Amanda and Asha calling out his name. He glanced up from his report to find the two women flailing their arms, stuck waist deep in a snow drift. Gideon and Mitchell began to laugh, doubling over at the sight.

“This is _snow_ joking matter!” Asha shouted indignantly.

“Hey, you promised to stop with the puns!” Gideon pointed at her.

“No, please, I'm sorry. Just save ussss!”

Gideon grinned at Mitchell and brushed himself off. “If you'll excuse me,” he said, “I've got to go save my girlfriends.”

He slowly strolled up to where Amanda and Asha lie stuck, taking his sweet time.

“Hurry up, Gideon. My feet are getting cold!” Amanda begged. He grinned wickedly at her and lifted her up by her waist, tossing her over his shoulder. He quickly lifted up Asha as well, and was soon heading off to the mess hall with both women over his shoulders.

“What are you doing?” Amanda spluttered, twisting her fingers in his jacket in an effort to prevent herself from falling.

He patted Asha's backside affectionately, causing her to giggle. “I'm taking both of you lovely ladies to the mess hall for some hot chocolate. Don't want you guys to get hypothermia or something.”

Once inside, he placed them gently down on their feet, smiled boyishly, and headed into the kitchen to make their drinks. Amanda pulled three chairs up to a small table near them, and the two women sat down, waiting.

“He's an idiot,” Asha giggled as she watched him go, her face tinted slightly pink, either due to the frigid temperature or Gideon's brazen actions.

“Yeah,” Amanda agreed with a smile, “but he's our idiot.”

“Too true.”

After a few minutes, the smell of hot cocoa brought their attention to the door. Gideon awkwardly struggled to juggle the three mugs along with the large bag of marshmallows cradled in his arms. He brushed aside their offers to help, stating, “I got this. I won't drop them.”

He set the mugs down in front of the two women and himself, warning them, “They're hot. Be careful.” He went about trying to rip open the bag of marshmallows. He tugged and he pulled, even using his teeth to try to open it, but finally he admitted defeat and handed the bag to Amanda, who opened it with little effort.

“It says 'tear here,' you dork.” Amanda laughed, grabbing a giant handful of marshmallows and filling up her mug to the brim. She gave the bag to the others, who did the same.

Asha, still frozen from her icy tumble, shivered and quickly took a sip of her hot chocolate.

“Ow ow ow, fuck that burned.” Asha cursed as she nearly spilled her scalding drink.

“I told you it was hot.” Gideon murmured as he blowed on his to cool it down.

“Shut up.” She grabbed three marshmallows and shoved them in her mouth, hoping it would soothe her burn.

Amanda was suddenly struck by an idea. She copied Asha, but this time she grabbed five marshmallows. She grinned mischievously. Asha took notice and immediately sensed a challenge. She was always up for a challenge. The smaller woman grabbed four more marshmallows and shoved them in her mouth, but she wasn't able to smile back. This went back and forth for a while, the two women grabbing handfuls of marshmallows and putting them in their mouths, until Asha laughed at how silly they both looked and spit out all of her marshmallows. Gross. She slumped over the table and continued to laugh, unable to breathe.

Amanda swallowed her marshmallows and raised her hands in the air. “Victory!” she shouted.

Asha rolled her eyes good naturedly and took a sip of her hot chocolate, a small smile playing in her lips. She hated losing, but loved seeing her friend so happy, so she decided to cut her losses and let Amanda enjoy her victory... for now. Gideon chuckled and raised his mug in the air, and all three people at the table clinked their glasses together.

“You know,” Amanda began with wink, “That's not the only thing I can fit a lot of in my mouth, if you know what I mean.”

Asha and Gideon nearly choked on their drinks.

"Fucking nerds." Gideon spluttered as he stared across the table at the two women he loved the most in the world. As long as they were in his life, he doubted he'd ever have time to be bored. Or to do work.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have vastly overestimated my skills at writing fluff. (/ ^ \\) And I can't keep to a schedule to save my life. Here's your gift, two days late! Forgive me, lifelessemotion.
> 
> (This is my first published fic, so constructive feedback is welcomed!)


End file.
